


Daze

by lolarass



Category: Lego Ninjago, Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Cole ment., Fluff, Fluffy, Lloyd ment., M/M, Nya ment., One Shot, Zane ment., cursing, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolarass/pseuds/lolarass
Summary: Jay recently bought a new video game, Kai wants to play also. End's in cuddles :)





	Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm im pretty proud of this, Its probs not great tho. I thought it was good...

A couple days ago Jay bought a new videogame on his game console. It was a new multiplayer reboot with Frits Donegan. He wasn’t too excited about the game, he only bought it because the others wanted to play it, and he was feeling generous. To be honest, he was slightly nervous about the game. Ever since he found out Frits was his father, any mention of him made Jay feel awkward. He was originally planning on locking himself in his room and playing the game by himself. His “Depression Cave ™ ” as Cole liked to call it. Jay has been putting off the game for a couple days now. Mainly being too busy helping out around places, and obviously doing heroic duties. Finally both Jay and Kai managed to free up their schedule. Now Kai won't stop bugging Jay about it. Kai said it was because he had nothing else to do and just wanted to relax. Jay hesententy agreed. Jay was currently in his room setting up the game. He stood up and walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. The intro started playing. Loud firearms and sci-fi noises were blaring. He was waiting for Kai to get back from whatever he was doing. Jay sat and stared at his reflection though the television screen, the light angles were just right to be able to see himself. He continued to space out for a little bit until he heard a knock on his door. Jay looked over and saw Kai nudging open his already ajar door. 

“Sup”

“Tsk, nothin’ much” Jay shifted over and pat the bed next to him. Motioning for Kai to sit next to him.

“Hmm, sounds fun” Kai smiled which made his nose wrinkle. Jay smiled in return and stared at Kai just a second too long. He blushed and looked forward. He felt the bed shift under Kai’s weight, when he sat down. 

“You know, I heard that this game is INCREDIBLY hard!” Jay said a little bit too loudly. Kai flinched at his sudden change in volume. He instantly regret how loud he said that. He reached forward and grabbed the controllers on the floor. Then handed the messy haired boy one. 

“Thanks, Nya said it was a bunch of bullshit. Her and Zane couldn’t get past a certain part and gave up. Then when Cole attempted it on his own and he only got a couple levels farther” Kai shrugged. 

“Damn how long did that take cole?” Jay wondered, considering it would be harder by yourself.

“Who knows” Kai let a soft laugh escape his lips. Jay looked at his lips wondering how he let his lips become that chapped. He felt the sudden urge to rub chapstick on his friend's’ lips. Jay blushed at his own trait of thought. He reached up and touched his scarf to face. An unsuccessful attempt to hide his reddening cheeks. Kai pressed start and the game began.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour went by while they constantly replayed levels over and over. They would mindlessly chat about non important things. Until Kai finally spoke up.

“Yikes, we are fuckin’ awful at this game” Jay broke his concentration and rubbed his eyes. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, he tried to respond to him, but his hands were muffling his sentences. He then heard the so frivolous sound of his character dying. Then the sound of a bell indicating we lost.

“AUUGH what the FUCK! Jay! JAY! Come on man! We almost got it!” Kai was blaming Jay for failure even though they’ve gotten farther than that multiple times. Jay let a muffled scream escape from his hands. He wouldn’t be surprised if Lloyd came to check on them from all the noise they were making. Kai grabbed Jay by the shoulders and shook and pulled him back farther onto the bed. He then began tickling Jay furiously. He was semi-joking. The other half of Kai actually wanted to kill Jay. This game was stressing both of them out. So he was just letting it out in a less violent way. Jay fought for freedom and lunged out of his bed laughing and giggling. He had to grab Kai’s arms to get him to stop tickling him. 

After much bickering they eventually began to play again. Mostly out of spite. They both wanted to at least get farther than Nya and Zane. Jay knew they weren’t going to be able too. Zane and Nya are far more stubborn than Jay, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd were combined. It was after a couple hours before Jay couldn’t take it any more. They never even made it close to the same level as them. Jay let out an exasperated sigh, threw down his controller gently onto a pile of clothes, and leaned over onto Kai shoulder. His eyes felt heavy and tired. It was dark outside now. Kai took in a deep breath and sighed. Jay felt his shoulder soften. He was so warm. Jay couldn’t help but think what it would be like fall asleep on him every night. A personal pillow. Jay closed his eyes. Hoping Kai wouldn’t notice. 

“...Jay?” He slightly jumped at at him addressing him directly. He moaned in response, unable to muster up enough energy for a full response. “I’m … emotionally drained from this…” Jay laughed. Kai leaned back and Jay went with him. Jay pushed his face farther into Kai. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could make Kai stay forever. Maybe it's the sleep deprivation or plain exhaustion, but Kai feels so warm and soft. Jay couldn’t help but think how inviting he was. He let Jay cuddle up to him. Kai is laying on this back with his arm over him, Jay has his head resting on his shoulder. He doesn’t want to think about anything. Everything is perfect, the way it is. They laid there silently breathing until the console automatically shut itself off, leaving them in pitch darkness.

“You smell nice” kai spoke softly. Jay abruptly opened his eyes. 

“T-thanks… your… warm and soft” Jay whispered. Kai tightened his grip on Jay’s shoulder. 

“Thanks” 

“...” 

They both sat in silence longer. Kai shifted and faced Jay. He embraced Jay. Jay almost let out a squeak in surprise. He could feel Kai’s heart pounding. Jay felt relieved and nervous. He knew that he was scared too, and that it's not all in his head. He pushed further into Kai. They fell into a comfortable cuddle, their legs intertwined with each others. Feeling warm and happy. It didn’t matter that neither of them would be able to feel one of their limbs in the morning. They’ll suffer just to enjoy the time they have right now. Neither of them wants to leave. Jay reached up and wove Kai’s hair through his fingers. He was worried he would be able to see him blushing in the darkness. Jay’s eyes became heavy and eventually he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i've actually finished! haha yay


End file.
